Elevadores e Escadas
by Isabel B. Lupin
Summary: Tres novas garotas com forte personalidade entram em Hogwarts para pôr a vida dos tres marotos de cabeça pra baixo. Nuss, pessimopessimo. Leiam :D


--X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X--

- Cara, qual é o seu problema? – Sirius cochichou para James, que se encaminhava para a porta na ponta dos pés.

- Temos mesmo que ir com você? – Remus estava pálido e não estava dormindo, a lua cheia era logo amanhã e a insônia estava matando ele.

Eram duas da manhã, do segundo dia de aula. Sirius, Remus e James estavam no dormitório dos três, quando James acorda repentinamente com fome.

- É cara, porque você não jantou? – Sirius o fuzilou com o olhar, sonolento.

- Eu disse, eu estava tratando de assuntos particulares. – James sorriu maroto.

- Ok, você tem bons argumentos. Vamos Remus, o caminho até a cozinha não é longe. – Sirius se levantou. Os três tinham pijamas, James usava somente a calça do pijama azul claro liso, Remus usava um pijama amarelo e vermelho, da Grifinória, calça e mangas compridas. Sirius usava um bermudão preto que ia até pouco antes de seu joelho.

- Anda, antes que eu mude de idéia – Remus abriu a porta de uma vez e começou a descer as escadas silenciosamente, seguido pelos outros dois.

Quando chegou a dois degraus da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Remus parou e encarou a cena.

No sofá vermelho e enfeitado da Sala Comunal, haviam duas garotas.

Uma delas, tinha um cabelo marrom claro, comprido, amarrado em um coque mal-feito, que deixava as mechas da parte de frente do cabelo caírem no rosto. Usava um moletom cinza com um Mickey Mouse desenhado em preto e branco, e uma calça de moletom da mesma cor. Os olhos cor de mel estavam vermelhos e inchados, e ela abaixava a cabeça, chorando desesperada, as bochechas encharcadas de lágrimas.

Do lado dela, outra garota, tinha um cabelo loiro escuro que ia até o ombro, um pouco Chanel, com um mexa roxa na frente. Estava usando um pijama de verão com decote em V de alcinhas, branco, com coraçõezinhos rosa espalhados, igual ao shorts. Os olhos verdes também estavam mareados, porem, não chorava tanto quanto a outra garota, que ela abraçava, confortando.

Remus, ainda espantado andou mais alguns passos até que todos eles parassem e encarassem a cena. A garota que chorava muito, não percebera a presença deles, os soluços contidos ecoavam no cômodo. A outra garota viu, e ainda abraçando a outra, acenou a cabeça com um olhar de tristeza para eles.

- O que... Aconteceu? – Remus soltou baixinho depois de alguns minutos em silencio, enquanto se aproximava das duas.

- Ta tudo bem, vocês estão bem? – James perguntou se sentando nas cadeiras ao lado, imitado por Sirius.

- Eu sou Liènne, prazer. – A garota do cabelo Chanel disse quase sem voz. Ela apontou com a cabeça um sujo pergaminho na mesa.

Remus pegou o pergaminho enquanto James e Sirius olhavam por cima de seu ombro.

Era uma carta dos pais da garota que chorava, que se chamava Margot, dizendo que seu irmão, Cleant, havia falecido, algum problema com Quadribol. A tinta da caneta com qual havia sido escrita a carta, estava borrada, a ponto de dizer que quem escreveu estava chorando, e o papel estava molhado das lágrimas da garota.

James se sentou do lado dela, no sofá.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – Ele deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas dela.

A garota se virou pra eles, parecendo só perceber agora. Ela parou de chorar por alguns segundos, limpando as bochechas e esfregando a mão no nariz, encarando os três. Ela se pôs a chorar de novo, enquanto James e Liènne a abraçavam.

- Me desculpa... – Ela gaguejou chorando. Se soltou do abraço e limpou de novo as bochechas. – E-eu, desculpa... Eu não queria trazer incômodo pra vocês, v-vocês podem voltar a fazer o que iam fazer. E-eu não queria incomodar. – Ela passou a mão no cabelo, arrumando alguns fios soltos.

- Ta tudo bem... A gente ia na cozinha, quer que pegue alguma coisa de lá? – Remus se levantou.

- N-não, podem ir. E você pode ir dormir também. – Ela se virou para Liènne, com um sorriso forçado.

- Eu vou trazer uma comida pra cá, a gente fica o tempo que precisar com você. – Remus começou a se encaminhar para o retrato quando ele se abriu, deixando alguém entrar.

- Merda, precisa ser tão malcriada? – A garota que entrava xingou o retrato.

Ela tinha o cabelo preto curto, com uma franja cobrindo um pouco da sobrancelha esquerda, **(N/A: tipo, por exemplo... Halle Berry em Mulher Gato... É, algo assim. Não eh raspado, mas não eh tão cabeludo... complexo de explicar, eh mais feminino que o de um guri, mas eh tão curto quanto. (?) ta, algo assim, se não entender, imagina algo curto.)**, com uma ponta pra cada lado. Usava um pijama de manga comprida e calça, listrado na vertical, marrom escuro e marrom claro, bem maior do que o tamanho dela. Os olhos eram verdes escuros, quase um preto. Em uma mão, tinha um potinho branco de cerâmica, cheio de morangos vermelhos pequenininhos. Na outra, tinha um dos morangos comido pela metade. Ela parou ao ver Remus se encaminhando pra saída.

- Olá, tudo bom? – Ela sorriu animada comendo o resto do morango. – Abbot, prazer. Morango? Você ta bem? Parece enjoado...

- Acho que não precisamos de mais comida. – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha olhando para o pote enorme da garota. – Remus. Não, ta tudo bem...

Ele pegou um morango e foi se sentar na cadeira de novo.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras. – Eu sou Abbot. E vocês são...?

- James, - Ele cumprimentou galante, fazendo uma reverencia exagerada. – esse é Sirius, o Remus você já conhece, aquela é Liènne e Margot.

- Ta, como se eu fosse lembrar disso amanhã. – Ela comeu outro morango do pote. Se aprontou a ler a carta na mesa. Os olhos ficaram mareados e ela piscou, fazendo-os ficar secos de novo. – Eu... Sinto muito. Mesmo.

- T-ta tudo... Bem... – Ela soluçou se soltando dos abraços. Ela enxugou as lagrimas e suspirou algumas vezes. – Eu não queria incomodar. Eu não conheço ninguém aqui e vocês já são tão legais comigo.

- Colega de quarto é pra essas coisas. – Liènne sorriu.

- Foi minha culpa. – Ela apoiou o queixo na mão embrulhada pelo moletom e começou a chorar de novo. – Eu não via ele a um mês. E agora eu não vou ver ele nunca mais.

- Olha, não foi sua culpa. Vai ver era a hora dele. – James deu um sorriso triste.

- Ai. – Margot fechou os olhos com muita força e apertou o braço de James, deixando os cindo dedos marcados em vermelho. – Fiquei tonta.

- Cara, você é forte. – James riu, esfregando o pulso vermelho.

- Ah, foi mal, eu nem me toquei... Desculpa...

- É, vai ver ela ta acostumada com homens mais fortes que você. Haha. – Sirius levou uma almofadada na cara, mais forte impossível. – Ok, talvez tão fortes quanto você.

- Eu acho melhor você ir dormir, deve ser cansaço isso. – James ajudou ela a se levantar.

- Tudo bem, eu levo ela, a gente dorme no mesmo quarto. – Liènne se aprontou a guiar a amiga. Remus também se despediu e subiu para o quarto.

- E você, fica por aí? – Sirius olhou pra garota comendo o pote de morangos.

- É... – Ela pareceu refletir sobre os morangos. – Eu estou esperando as patricinhas irem dormir...

- Quais os nomes delas? – James pareceu interessado.

- Am... – Ela puxou a manga esquerda do pijama pra cima e olhou o pulso, onde tinham dois nomes escritos com tinta, um pouco rabiscados e manchados. – Marie e algo parecido com Hannah.

- Ah, é... – James e Sirius falaram juntos, dando alguns risinhos.

- Eu vou dormir, e vocês? – Sirius se levantou pegando um morango do pote.

- Eu vou também. Você? – James se levantou junto olhando pra Abbot.

- Não... Eu vou terminar os _**meus**_ morangos. – Ela mandou um olhar feio pra Sirius, abraçando o pote branco.

Ela comeu mais um morango. Suspirou duas vezes e se levantou, se encaminhando para o quarto.

Ela abriu a porta, torcendo pra que as coisas já tivessem ido dormir.

- Mas esse é meu! – A garota da direita, tinha um cabelo preto e cacheado que ia até a cintura, o olho azul claro, usava uma camisola curta que ia até o começo da coxa, rosa choque. Ela gritava, enquanto puxava um lado de um vestido curto e roxo. – Você ta louca?

- O que? Você que ta maluca, esse vestido é **MEU.** – A outra garota, tinha um cabelo que ia até o ombro, ruivo alaranjado e liso e os olhos castanhos, usava um pijama minúsculo de seda e babados, rosa bebê, e um colar de pérolas enormes. Ela puxava o outro lado do vestido, gritando em sua voz estridente.

- Marie, Hannah... – Abbot começou.

- É Barbara. – A garota ruiva a olhou com enorme desprezo, sem soltar o vestido roxo.

- Eu sabia que não era Hannah! – Ela lambeu o dedo e borrou o nome escrito no pulso. As garotas pararam de puxar, a olhando com nojo. – Eu vou... Dormir no outro quarto.

Ela enrolou o cobertor em uma bolinha, segurou em um braço, e colocou o travesseiro embaixo do outro braço. Saiu do quarto enquanto as outras duas gritavam mais agudamente impossível. Ela bateu na porta do quarto das vizinhas, onde dormiam Liènne e Margot, e com sorte, mais ninguém.

- Margot? – Ela bateu fraco na porta. Depois de um tempo ninguém respondeu. Não queria acordar Margot, que já estava provavelmente dormindo, depois de tanto chorar, e não lembrava o nome da outra.

- Bom... Não custa nada tentar. – Ela deu de ombros subindo as outras escadas. Parou na frente da porta respirando fundo e bateu três vezes.

**--X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—**

**Whee, nova historinha *-***

**Bom. Sem inspiração agora (:OO) então deixem reviews que o segundo capitulo já ta quase pronto (Y)**

**Ps.: OMG, ignorem o titulo. QOIHSOQIHOISQHOSIQH. **


End file.
